Cage
by Harlett
Summary: Él le prometió dinero, poder, respeto, fortuna, el mundo entero a sus pies incluso y sobre todo su incondicional y eterno amor, toda su devoción. Ella lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar y entregarle su libertad. Fácil ¿no? Lo que hay más allá de los finales perfectos y felices no siempre es dulce o bonito. .:.not think/Imposición.:.
1. not neglects

**CAGE**

**by: Harlett  
# 32**

No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas con un 27K. Y aún así siento que me he quedado corta con la situaciones e ideas.  
Algunos fragmentos de lo que sería soportar a un cariñoso, consentidor y **dependiente** Tsuna.  
¿No lo han pesando ustedes también?  
Y fragmentos, por que cuando me di cuenta esto termino en algo enfadosamente largo como pa' publicarlo _todo_.

Y también sé que debería actualizar otras cosas. Pero entre mi congestión emocional, la crisis existencial, visitas médicas y el trabajo (_Overtime_, lo amas o lo odias y no sé que hacer) me han dejado _KO_ pero aún así termine tecleando esto.

**Pd**. Veo a Ogami Rei en el Anime y me recuerda a Hibari, ahora veo a Hibari y me recuerda a Ogami Rei. Incluyendo la sonrisa que promete dolor y más dolor y un pase directo al averno.

**Pd. 2**. El Epilogo de **Correspondencias** esta en camino. Emiko conocerá a los Vongola de primera mano ¿Le irá bien? ¿Mal? En fin.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Te necesito porque te amo… ¿O te amo por qué te necesito?**

**º**

**º**

**Paranoia**

Bebió un delicado sorbo de su delicioso té con gran cuidado, tal y como indicaba la etiqueta a la que la habían acostumbrado esos años. Sin embargo, ella pudo ver que su acompañante olvidaba de lado cualquier conducta o estaba a punto _de_ y se limitaba a apretar los labios y mirar desdeñosamente a su alrededor. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al té, al adorable y agradable _Tiramisu_ frente a ella o a la lujosa vajilla en las que estaba servido todo.

— Hana-chan — hablo la chica de cabello almendrado mientras se limpiaba con cuidado los labios con el pañuelo. — ¿Ocurre algo malo? — pregunto de buena gana y amabilidad.

Su amiga dejo de torcer la boca y volteo a verla con una ceja arqueada y una expresión que podía leerse '_¿Y todavía lo preguntas?_' ladeando la cabeza y señalando el estrafalario lugar.

Kyoko sonrió un poco, no podía culpar a su joven amiga ante su inquietud y poco acomodo del ambiente. Ella entonces apoyo su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas con sus brazos sobre la mesa para ver alrededor.

Un majestuoso restaurante con magníficos adornos que satisfacían el buen gusto de los comensales, comensales que eran capaces de darse el lujo de reservar un lugar en el suntuoso recinto. Ostentosas y enormes lámparas de cristal colgadas, un estilo europeo muy antiguo pero con una perfecta iluminación que no te hacía perder el más mínimo detalle de los diversos y coloridos murales en las paredes, el exquisito aroma de las flores naturales recién cortadas que adornaban algunos centros de mesa y, música de orquesta en vivo con suaves tonadas para amenizar el ambiente.

Demasiado rimbombante en pocas palabras.

Demasiado todo.

Hana no soportaba esa clase de sitios desde lo más profundo de su ser, le crispaba en exceso tanta parafernalia por más linda que fuera. A decir verdad, Kyoko también encontraba chocante a la vista tanto ornamento después de un rato. Ella, acostumbrada a cosas sencillas desde su niñez, todo esto era una exageración a la cual se había acostumbrado hace tiempo por simple protocolo que por gusto.

— Cada vez que vengo a este lugar me causa más y más aversión. Y no me importa que tenga el mejor té de toda la bendita Italia pero no lo compensa. — hablo Hana sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Lo siento —

La morena vio el gesto alicaído de su amiga y no tardo en enmendarse y sonrió — Pero tu bien vales la pena — aclaro. — Solo que… ya sabes… — volvió a lanzar una ojeada desdeñosa al lugar y suspiro.

— Si, lo sé. Disculpa. Pero sabes que por ahora es el único lugar al que puedo salir fuera de la mansión — se disculpó nuevamente Kyoko mientras volvía a beber té. Sí, era el mejor té de toda la Italia y quizá media Europa y tenía que aprovechar.

Hana nuevamente torció la boca y frunció el ceño, como pensando con cuidado las palabras que estaba a punto de escupir y fueran lo menos groseras posibles.

— Admítelo Kyoko, este es _el_ único lugar al que puedes ir. _Siempre_ ha sido así desde hace un tiempo a la fecha — recriminó molesta.

— Tú sabes por qué — expresó la aludida mientras probaba un poco de su _Panacota_ — no puedo darme el lujo de andar por allí mientras la Familia está pasando una situación tan delicada. Me alegro haber sido capaz de tomar un poco de aire fresco fuera de casa a pesar de todo este asunto — explicó apaciblemente.

Hana se paso una mano por el cabello azabache de forma frustrada antes de increpar — Por Dios, Kyoko. Lo haces ver como si salir de esa jaula que haces llamar casa fuera un lujo que apenas si te puedas dar. ¡Es tu derecho poder salir de esa mansión! ¿Qué eres? ¿Una reclusa? —

— No. — Negó muy segura — Soy la esposa de Vongola Decimo — expresaba ella con una de esas radiantes sonrisas por las que era muy conocida, aunque su mirada clara se opacaba con un poquito de suficiencia y a la vez amargo sarcasmo, una sutil advertencia.

La pelinegra omitió ese pequeño e incomodo detalle y continuó — Exacto. Su esposa; no un trofeo, no un objeto ni solo una cara bonita o propiedad que él pueda manipular de tal modo que decida cuando, donde y con quién puedas salir. ¡No es dueño de tu tiempo y de tu vida, Kyoko! Te casaste con él, no es como si le hubieras vendido tu alma y tu vida. —

— Hana-chan, ya hemos hablado de esto antes… —

— Si y te lo repito — la interrumpió — Sawada es un maldito paranoico. — sentenció ella con seriedad.

La joven doña dejo su tenedor al lado de su plato mientras se limpiaba la boca antes de dirigirse a su amiga nuevamente con esa aterciopelada y a la vez severa mirada.

— Hana — llamo sin honoríficos decorativos ahora — te recuerdo que él _es_ mi marido —

— Y te recuerdo que el mío, es _tu_ hermano — contrapunteo con valor Hana y aguantándose las ganas de tragar saliva. Kyoko era un algodoncito suave de azúcar casi todo el tiempo, pero cada vez que se enojaba podía ser más sagaz e intuitiva para dar donde más dolía, y todo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro que causaba escalofríos. Algunas veces la señora Sasagawa olvidaba que cuando quería, su mejor amiga podía ser una mente fría y calculadora a pesar de la dulce apariencia y manejar las cosas a su gusto, una mala maña que aprendió a desarrollar para sobrevivir como una esposa mafiosa. Hana decidió proseguir antes de acobardarse más — Incluso Ryohei encuentra excesiva tanta sobreprotección. — tomo la mano de su amiga entre las suyas. — ¿Qué no lo ves? — rogó.

Kyoko acarició la mano de su amiga con su pulgar ya un poco más compuesta y dejando pasar su desliz de poca paciencia — Es por mi bien. — respondió reservadamente.

Hana aparto la mano rápidamente tratando de ser lo menos molesta y ruda posible — ¡Mira! ¡Y ahora incluso tú le das la razón a su trastornada forma de protegerte! — se quejo sin saberse sentir molesta o indignada con la mediocre respuesta. — Kyoko, esto está mal. No puede seguir así por siempre. Tienes que ponerle un límite. Él está controlando cada maldito aspecto de tu vida y tú no haces nada por proteger esa libertad que tienes. Te casaste con él, no a pasar ser algún objeto de su propiedad el cual él decidirá cuando le dé el aire o no — seguía insistiendo — Mira este lugar — señalo sin miramientos y poca importancia a las miradas ajenas que se clavaban en ellas por su discusión — Este lugar es donde _siempre_ nos vemos cada vez que no sea en tu casa. Pasar un rato a solas, una charla entre amigas, ¿un rato privado? — Pregunto con ironía en su voz — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez de algo remotamente similar a eso? Y sin tener que estar custodiada por tanta seguridad — cuestiono mordaz.

Kyoko sabía a qué se refería ella. Por más que trataran de ocultar las apariencias ella ya había aprendido a ver a través de las cosas, más por necesidad y seguridad que por gusto también. Ella no era ninguna tonta e ingenua despistada, aunque era más fácil así para todos seguir creyéndolo.

El Restaurante estaba casi vacío a excepción de algunos comensales sentados _curiosamente_ alejadamente de ellas por varias mesas. Kyoko y Hana parecían ser el epicentro de una plaga que espantaba a todos y preferían mantener distancia. Incluso al camarero que estaba exclusivamente esperando a sus órdenes, se hallaba casi hasta el otro extremo del recinto, mirándolas con precaución pero siempre pendiente de cuando ellas lo solicitarán.

A parte de eso, había hombres de negro con gafas apostados por varios lados del lugar e incluso en la entrada. Quizás no fuera novedad para un sitio de esta categoría contar con tanta seguridad pero la cantidad de ellos este día era mayor a una recepción normal.

Ellos serían subordinados de Dino de seguro, pensó Kyoko, es decir, después de todo este Restaurante pertenecía a su Familia.

Solo allí podía confiar Tsuna en dejarla ir sin preocuparse por su seguridad. Y estaba más que segura que entre esos pocos comensales deberían de ir agentes encubiertos de Vongola. Típico. Ella suprimía las fuertes ganas de rodar los ojos y suspirar.

Así era Tsuna.

— Es por mi bien — insistió cansinamente.

Su amiga pelinegra veía desconcertada la alicaída actitud de la chica de cabello dorado. — Esto está mal, muy mal Kyoko. No puede seguir así. Al paso que vas, terminaras siendo una esposa de vitrina a la cual el polvo será tú única compañía estando encerrada en esa casona. Estas quedando enterrada en vida poco a poco… Esta… — acarició la mejilla de Kyoko con cuidado — Esta no eres tú. ¿Dónde está la jovial y alegre chica que eras? —

La señora Vongola tomo con cariño la mano de su amiga entre las suyas — Ha madurado, no he de mentirte. Era imposible no hacerlo — confeso.

— Ahora así suenas como una mujer acabada, contando y añorando sus mejores días y estuviera a punto de perderse en la oscuridad — susurro Hana sin perder detalle de la ternura y calidez de las manos de Kyoko. Sin embargo, la chica de cabello ámbar rió desenvueltamente como hacía tiempo no la oía.

— ¿Tan mal me ves? — Hana no fue capaz de distinguir algún tinte de sarcasmo, dolor o verdadero júbilo en esa frase y esa risa, quizás era un poco de todo. Kyoko había aprendido tan bien a ocultar ciertas cosas.

— Lo siento, ha sido una semana terrible en casa y estoy algo agotada, eso es todo. No hay nada más de que preocuparse — se justifico.

— Tenía entendido que Sawada ya había aprendido a no tenerte aislada de las cosas de la Familia ¿Te está ocultando cosas otra vez? — pregunto amenazante.

Kyoko rió ahora si con gran sinceridad ante la idea — No, claro que no. — se enjugo una traviesa lágrima pero pronto ella se torno apenada — Solo que... solo que he visto a Tsuna tan estresado últimamente con todo este asunto del FBI y la CIA tras la pista de Vongola y CEDEF. Y ahora yo realmente no tengo mucha idea de cómo apoyarlo de una forma más útil que sea más que simplemente tenerlo en mi regazo y escuchar sus preocupaciones. Ahora se trata de cosas mucho más específicas y entramadas en cuanto a los negocios y contactos de Vongola a la que estoy acostumbrada a estar infiltrada o a tratar de desmarañar. Ahora si esta fuera de mis manos el ser de más ayuda para él y la Familia, no tengo planes de emergencia, sutiles consejos, opiniones útiles o alguna información de interés obtenida tras una tarde de pasteles y conversaciones con las otras Doñas… — se explicaba acongojadamente.

Y era cierto. Siempre se había hablado de tantas Familias Mafiosas por el mundo: La rusa, la albanesa, la japonesa y china, y obviamente la italiana. La policía internacional buscaba formas de retener esos poderíos y habían tenido sus buenas conquistas a pesar de tener a veces muchas pérdidas en su bando por sacrificarse a obtener información. Sin embargo, se sentían lo suficientemente seguros y capaces ahora de lidiar con el poderoso y multifacético Vongola, aquella familia antigua y poderosa que incluso era peculiar pero muy temida entre los de su clase: sus formas de proceder, sus propias leyes, sus códigos de honor e incluso la sangre y origen de sus miembros más distinguidos iniciando desde su Jefe, un japones salido de quién sabe donde. Su forma de hacer las cosas que algunas veces iban en contra de lo que eran las organizaciones criminales actuales y se centraban más en sus verdaderos orígenes de vigilantes de los débiles. Pero Vongola seguía siendo mafia, veneno sigue siendo veneno y esta Familia seguía teniendo negocios turbios de los cuales sustentarse, contactos de mala reputación y aliados de mala semilla algunas veces; sin olvidar, claro, hombres entre sus filas de considerable peligrosidad, poder y armas que iban más allá de su comprensión. Y considerando el alto rango de la Familia, la idea de derrumbar o desentrañar Vongola aunque sea un poco, podría llevarles a un efecto domino a todo el bajo mundo.

Tsuna y su familia estaban al tanto de esto y, a pesar de tener en mente que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, tratar de actuar de la mejor forma posible para enfrentarse a su peor enemigo hasta ahora: la justicia, era complicado y extenuante. No solo por ellos si no porque también afectaría a sus aliados y Decimo tenía que dar la cara por todos. La idea de Tsuna de cambiar al mundo de la mafia era un reto mayor y muy largo, pero con la intervención de la justicia Internacional tras sus talones solo alargaba y ponía en riesgo todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora.

No estaban acostumbrados o no sabían a ciencia cierta cómo tener que tratar contra la justicia internacional sin realmente causar un caos. Es decir, eran la ley. Ellos eran los _buenos_ y ellos los _malos_. Y los buenos siempre ganaban ¿verdad?

Hana estaba al tanto, ella si apenas había visto a Ryohei de lo ocupado que andaba de un lado para otro: contactando gente, cubriendo algunas pistas, enmascarando algunas identidades y _asegurándose_ de que otros no tuvieran ánimos de abrir la boca y traicionar a Vongola. Si incluso Ryohei se encargaba de esos mandados, no querían imaginarse que harían alguien como Mukuro o Hibari por su parte.

— Sé que es una situación más delicada de las que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora, pues es una lucha contra el mundo y la opinión pública pero… eso no justifica que te tenga que mantener aislada así. Debes de admitir que incluso antes de todo este teatrito odioso Sawada ya te tenía en ese encierro, con o sin disputas familiares de por medio. —

— Él se siente bien así y si así puedo causarle menos preocupaciones y cosas que pensar a parte de sus cosas diarias, me doy por satisfecha, es mi forma de ayudarle también. Me temo que por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer… —

Hana apretó los puños de pura impotencia. Era caso perdido hacerla entrar en razón.

— Cuando menos dile a ese cabeza hueca que te deje asomarte al balcón y tomar el Sol, mírate, estás pálida —

Kyoko sonrió tiernamente ante la ocurrencia.

— Lo haré —

— ¿Entonces…? —

— Estoy bien, Hana-chan. No te preocupes. —

— Cada vez me creeré menos ese cuento ¿Lo sabes? —

— Procuraré encontrar una mejor línea la próxima vez, entonces —

— Solo espero que no pasen otros tres meses antes de nuestra próxima reunión o que no sea en este horrendo lugar. No pensé que hubiera un lugar más asfixiante que tu mansión —

— ¿O un gimnasio escolar lleno de estudiantes en educación física? —

— No puedo quejarme, allí fue donde conocí mejor a tu hermano — comento con perspicacia.

— Lo sé. Aunque me pregunto ¿En que sentido?— pregunto suspicaz.

Hana se sonrojo un tanto y decidió cambiar de tema — Oh mi buen Dios, como extraño nuestras reuniones —

— Yo también echo de menos a las demás —

— Ni siquiera podemos ponernos de acuerdo para una llamada en conferencia ¿verdad? —

— Oh, no. Menos ahora, Gokudera-kun ha ordenado mantener un filtro muy cerrado de las llamadas entrantes y salientes de la casa y toda la conexión en Vongola. Incluso ha restringido aún más el acceso de las redes, me temo que si quisiera usar un navegador en mi computadora tendría que pasar por un engorroso protocolo para contactar a Soichi-san y me diera permiso… —

— ¿Estas bromeando? — Kyoko negó con la cabeza — Sin música, videos ni chat… no sé cuanto más puedas durar así, amiga —

Kyoko solo sonrió.

Aún quedaban algunos doramas en televisión por cable, creía...

* * *

_A comment?  
Or Reborn will point a gun to your head or Tsuna could deprive you of your freedom… What do you choose?_

Cuídense


	2. not fall in love

**CAGE**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**º**

**º**

**Decepción**

Veía como cambiaba rápidamente el paisaje a través de los cristales del automóvil de regreso a casa.

Se había despedido de una Hana con gesto compungido e inconforme. La morena tardo mucho en soltarle la mano antes de decirle adiós y subir a su propio auto. Fue una breve pero preciosa charla.

Pero su amiga tenía razón, ya parecía imposible tener una reunión como aquellas en la adolescencia.

Parecía que asuntos amorosos y relaciones estables eran un tema demasiado delicado e inestable para cualquier mujer que se enamorara de un Vongola.

Hana y ella misma vivían un día a día, con el corazón en la boca, ante las adustas actividades de sus maridos. Y aún así, se podía concebir la felicidad para ambas parejas, de algún extraño modo o gracias a la imperiosa rutina.

Pero en cuanto a Haru y Chrome eran cosas distintas en un drama muy diferente.

Haru, como fue de esperarse, se enamoro de uno de los guardianes y no es que haya sido unilateral sus sentimientos. Favorecedoramente era correspondida. El problema en sí fue que mientras ella gozaba de toda una vida en el mundo libre y a la luz pública, su enamorado ya había perdido la delgada línea entre su vida personal y su trabajo de tiempo completo en los mundos bajos. Tanto como el Sol y la Luna que no podían coexistir en el firmamento más que solo unas cuantas ocasiones al amanecer, ellos no podían seguir juntos sin involucrar las actividades de uno tanto del otro.

Pero seguían en su pequeña y fantasiosa utopía, la adrenalina y el momento los hacía seguir juntos y superar una cosa tras otra, siendo una peculiar pareja que su mayor problema era tratar de ser normal y ordinaria como todas las demás. Claro, todo iba de maravilla hasta que… Haru quedo embarazada.

No había pasado mucho tiempo que aquellos chicos apenas si habían dejado la adolescencia atrás y su tórrido romance ya había tocado fondo.

Ya habían tenido su buena tanda de altibajos en su corta y joven vida y al superar sus problemas veían el lado positivo como algo que reforzaba su amor. Pero aún eran unos pobres ilusos en cuanto a muchas cosas sobre la vida todavía. No por el hecho de correr peligro todos los días e infames cosas que vieran en los bajos mundos, significará que ya fueran lo suficientemente maduros como para enfrentar semejante dilema.

No por arriesgar la vida todos los días y estar al borde del peligro significaba que fueras capaz de comprender las cosas de la vida que te deparaba y aceptarlas de la mejor manera, eso aprendieron.

Aquel vaporoso humo rosa que los envolvía en sus andanzas y les daba valor para seguir juntos a pesar de las numerosas trabas, se fue disipando a reducir a menos que un aliento. Haru tuvo un bendito aborto apenas un par de meses después, durante un altercado con otra familia en la que ella se vio envuelta solo por estar en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada y con la persona equivocada: su pareja a mitad de una misión.

Un doloroso contratiempo del destino que les dio una bofetada de lleno a su ignorancia.

Tras ese choque con la realidad y el que aparentemente una vida juntos era más que imposible, porque era un mundo u otro el que se oponía a sus andanzas, los hicieron deprimirse, se enfriaron los ánimos y decidieron separaron un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Para una dolorosa recuperación de los sueños agrietados.

Y de ese 'tiempo' que se dieron, ya fueron varios años y ambos no habían cruzado palabras desde ese entonces.

El guardián no dejo de amarla, eso era claro, pero su trabajo se había convertido de tiempo completo al estar al lado de Tsuna y no podía dejarlo y hacerse hacia atrás; tampoco es como si quisiera causarle más daño a Haru sin poder realmente ofrecerle algo estable, y el hecho de ser incapaz de protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba era un punzante recordatorio de que él no podía tener todo en la vida.

Haru se repuso, y tampoco había dejado de amarlo, pero en su afán de recuperarse de su fallido embarazo y las ilusiones rotas, se puso a estudiar y a estudiar y a eso se ha dedicado sin parar, como no queriendo dar tiempo para pensar en esos ayeres; ya iba a terminar sus estudios en una universidad alemana donde había obtenido una beca por mérito propio.

Kyoko veía a Haru aún menos que a Hana si eso era posible. Y cuando así era hablaban de todo menos de Mafia o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer saltar el nombre de su antiguo enamorado por error.

Algunos se preguntaban donde quedaba la brillante y genuina sonrisa de Kyoko y a su vez ella se preguntaba donde quedo la jovial actitud de su mejor amiga.

Lo peor era que parecía que ya no estaba en la misma sintonía.

Ya no vivían en el mismo mundo después de todo.

En cuanto a Chrome, bueno… Chrome…

La tímida chica pareció ser más sensata que el resto; quizás por estar ya curtida en los calores de los campos de batallas y con el triste pasado que ya cargaba desde muy niña causaron que ella decidiera cortar por lo sano en su _relación,_ incluso antes de que esta iniciara propiamente dicha.

Así de ingenua que se veía, no fue tonta para intuir que su adoración y respeto por Mukuro-sama se había tornado en algo mucho más que eso y se había retorcido no en dependencia, pero en algo igual de peligroso: amor. Sincero, genuino y pasional. Y algo así en la Mafia no era bueno. Para ella, para él y para la Familia. Tampoco iba a esperar si Mukuro llegara a sentir algo igual de poderoso y casto por ella con aquella retorcida forma de ser que tenía y al dañado corazón que seguía sin sanar del todo. Así que separándose de él y su banda, se volvió incondicional de Vongola y se enfoco en sus labores. Era una mujer cotizada pues era una joya preciosa y letal y solo por eso se mantenía independiente y sin compromisos, realizando algunas veces misiones con Fran para Varia.

También siempre tratando de enfocarse en el trabajo, el trabajo era un buen paliativo al parecer entre los de esta Familia. Mukuro, por su parte, al momento no rechisto nada cuando ella opto por alejarse de su protección (no es como si necesitara que la siguiera protegiendo con lo fuerte que ya era ella) pero solo con el paso del tiempo fue patente el cambio: siendo ya de sí un antipático y cínico sociópata, ahora se le agregaba esos tintes de acidez en su bizarro humor. Tratar con él era casi imposible para soportarlo. Además de notar el ligero y delicado detalle que él ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar por Chrome, ni a hablar por ella ni mencionarla ya sea teniendo la gran sutileza de no hacerlo por accidente. Sin embargo, era claro ver que desde que ella se alejo de su vida, Mukuro cambio y hasta parecía haberse más amargado.

En cuanto a ella – y un gran suspiro se atoraba en su garganta cada vez que se ponía a pensar en sí misma – no es que viviera el cuento de hadas que muchos creían fuera de la Familia, pero tampoco era la pobre e inútil mártir abnegada que creyera su gente más cercana.

Kyoko sabía que nadie estaba de acuerdo con su decisión y su actual forma de vida.

Pero aún recordaba como si fuera ayer, ese precioso día con adoración.

Cerraba sus ojos y aún podía vislumbrar esa hermosa tarde en un parque de Nanimori; era Otoño y el viento hacía bailar las hojas secas a su alrededor y el precioso ocaso a sus espaldas.

El escenario trillado y perfecto de toda novela romántica para dos jóvenes y tiernos amantes.

Esa tenue y cálida luz solo hacía más preciosos los ojos castaños de él, tan grandes y emotivos, mientras se le declaraba con el corazón en la mano…

— Te amo… — confesaba apenas en un murmullo que ella escucho gracias al gentil viento que condujo sus palabras. Un susurro precioso y honesto con tan claridad y certidumbre que te convencía de algún modo y sin lugar a dudas, pero de pronto el porte de él lo traiciono, como temeroso de acercarse a ella porque pudiera huir si él la tocaba.

Tsunayoshi tenía el semblante atormentado ahora, por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— Pero soy de la Mafia, pertenezco a ella. — la mano que él tenía sobre su corazón cuando se confeso de forma honesta segundos atrás, ahora sujetaba con odio y fuerza contenida a sus ropas, de pura frustración y miraba al piso ceñudo.

Ella dejo que continuara. Oh, dios. Sonó tan adolorido y apenado como si él hubiera confesado un sucio y repugnante pecado.

— Si me aceptas… — levanto la cara entonces con esos hermosos ojos clavados en ella, con tal pasión y sentimiento que ella se sonrojo y sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, Tsuna le ofrecio esa misma mano ahora, invitándole… — te prometo amarte y respetarte, te puedo ofrecer riqueza y fortuna, poder… Un status social y mi amor, todo mi amor… Por favor, _Kyoko_… Quédate conmigo… — suplico, prometió, confeso y volvió a suplicar con la mirada, con sus gestos, con su expresión corporal y con palabras, con todo lo que él tuviera a la mano para hacerse entender. Solo falto que se arrodillara frente a ella pero eso ya sobraría y por guardar todo respeto a la palabra dignidad también.

Y ella, la romántica empedernida que era. La ilusa e ingenua que aún era al igual que él, que todo _esto_ saldría perfectamente bien como en los cuentos de hadas, acepto.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

Porque ella también lo amaba.

O eso creía.

Que hasta ese momento ella lo había _amado_ de verdad.

¿Cierto?

Pero comprobó que no era del todo indiscutible, que ese supuesto amor que sentía por él no era verdadero, no hasta que choco con la realidad: la realidad de él, el tipo de vida a la que él estaba sujeto y la cual ella iba a compartir. El tipo de destino que ella había aceptado gustosamente a padecer...

La vida como esposa de un mafioso.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

¿Quién fue el enamorado de Haru?  
Se los dejo a su criterio.

Gracias por leer.


	3. not think

**CAGE**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**º**

**º**

**Imposición**

La verdad –llego a reconocer ella misma– fue que llego a amarlo, _realmente amarlo_, hasta tiempo después.

No mucho, pero si el suficiente como para sentirse estúpida e ignorante por lo que ella creía que era el amor y todo lo que en ese entonces profesaba y hacía por él. También lo suficiente como para reconsiderar que quizás ella debió de haberse tomado un poco más de tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, antes de brincar en compromisos o matrimonios. Con un mafioso, claro está.

Toda la imperante contrariedad que permitió que ella se percatara de su ligera confusión (entre amor y **AMOR**) y asimismo _darse cuenta_ de la fatal realidad en la que se había ido a embarcar -o la que le esperaba vivir-, fue cuando comenzaron los problemas. Obvio.

Cuando menos era normal.

Pero a diferencia de los típicos problemas que uno ve cuando un par de tórtolos piensan dar el gran paso como: problemas financieros, diferencias religiosas, la aprobación de los padres o desplantes y caprichos de los enamorados en cuanto a gustos y demás cosillas, aquellos pequeños desacuerdos y situaciones delicadas que sacaban asperezas y lados feos entre los novios, por ejemplo. Kyoko padeció otro tipo de contrariedades. Al estilo _Casa Nostra_.

Tales dilemas no fueron con Tsuna. No.

El dinero sobraba, era claro. ¿Bendiciones? ¿Aprobación familiar? Puff, sobraron. Nana esta que no cabía de gusto, la inocente madre seguía sin saber como alguien como la futura esposa hubiese aceptado a alguien como su hijo por marido. Iemitsu rebozaba de gusto (con su buena porción de inquietud respecto al enlace y todo lo peligroso del asunto), Ryohei se sentía orgulloso y todos los demás Guardianes aprobaban la situación con gran alegría (y cierta mesura o envidia por tal dicha, ¿por qué no?) Era tan evidente.

Reborn. El mejor sicario del mundo dio su aprobación. Pero cuando comento que conseguir su consentimiento era el menor de los problemas por los que debía estar preocupado su estúpido ex alumno, Kyoko entendió que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella.

Cuando comprendió que no solo se casaba con Tsuna, si no con toda una _Famiglia_ llena de tradiciones e historia. Basta, sangrienta, pomposa, peligrosa, anticuada y estirada historia hay que hacer recalcar.

Y esa _familia_ era el problema.

El verdadero y puro amor no era común en la mafia. Que floreciera, quizás, que perdurara peor aún. ¿Qué decir de llevarlo a cabo?

Ella era Sasagawa Kyoko, hermana menor de Sasagawa Ryohei, Guardián del Sol, uno de los más fuertes, respetable e influyentes hombres dentro de los bajos mundos. Y si bien podía ser algo… _lento_, más estúpido era el que tratara de verse al tú por tú con él en una pelea o meterse con su preciada familia Vongola o con sus amigos. Tal parentesco por entrada, a la chica castaña, le otorgo subir meteóricamente a un respetable status en aquella sociedad. Pero siendo cabalmente estrictos, aún era poco como para acceder o ser merecedora… incluso ser considerada como _material_ para ser la esposa de Decimo Vongola. Habiendo tantas otras chicas más lindas, más listas, más aptas, más adineradas, poderosas o con mayores ventajas que ofrecerle a Vongola (como decían todos aquellos detractores de ella, envidiosas o coléricas personas debido a que Sawada hubiese escogido a ella por encima de sus respetables hijas) Fue un parteaguas y causa de chismes y rumores por todos lados. Algunos pensaron que era una broma o que era imposible.

Pero siendo que fue conocido después que el respetable Reborn dio su aprobación (lo cual a muchos convencía que la chiquilla no era cualquiera si consiguió tal logro y no morir en el intento), que también el padre de Decimo apoyaba la noción (más que justificar el amor paternal, como Jefe de CEDEF apoyaba tal decisión por alguna razón imparcial y no era un hombre con el cual meterse tampoco) y sin olvidar el hecho que Tsunayoshi había aprendido a cómo convencer a la gente con métodos muy sutiles, todo el mundo mafioso (o gran parte) tuvieron que bajar la cabeza y aceptar el hecho.

Nadie quería estar en malos términos con los Vongola.

Una simple nipona no valía la pena como para armar una guerra sin cuartel en medio mundo.

Aunque eso mismo ejerció presión a algunas viejas cabezas regentes (con algunos arcaicos pero aún vigentes cargos dentro de la familia que solo seguían allí por tradición y respeto) Quienes tampoco encontraban placer en tal unión pero no se daban el lujo de enfadar al chico nuevo - su único heredero-, que por más mencionar enormemente poderoso, con un grupo de Guardianes temperamentales pero incondicionales para él (y la chiquilla esta), y otro séquito de familias aliadas que lo seguían no importara que, que tuvieron que aguantarse sus discursos sobre matrimonios arreglados y blah blah blah y optaron por enfocarse en convertir a la menuda chica en alguien que pareciera que valiera la pena…Tsuna hizo como que ese ardido comentario no le hubiera molestado, pero la satisfacción que tenía que dentro de poco haría unos cambios en la organización administrativa de la familia no incluía semejantes buitres añejos ni a ninguno de sus familiares, igual de endiosados, lo alentaba a aguantarse sus malsanas y groseras opiniones, contando con su apoyo por el momento.

No era como que Kyoko no se hubiera dado cuenta del tenso ambiente y lo pesado que era tener que lidiar con eso, era algo aturdidor y agobiante. Y eso que ella no había hecho nada aún más que ser presentada para dar las buenas noticias a algunas familias, reuniones o fiestas…

'_Esto ni siquiera empieza…_' pensaba para sí en esos momentos, pues solo era un anuncio. Pero era incluso evidente para ella esas falsas sonrisas e hipócritas felicitaciones en los rostros de aquellas personas que ni conocía pero ellos parecía que si a ella, rodeados de esa aura de rechazo o indignación contra ella.

Por más que ninguno de los dos estuviera muy de acuerdo con tanto protocolo, la nueva pareja tenía que ir acorde a las tradiciones e ir con la corriente.

Si no con _todo_ este nuevo y oscuro entorno que comenzaba a mostrársele tristemente un día sí y el otro también, pensaba la chica de cabellos claros de vez en cuando, entonces:

_¿Valía la pena? _

No solo a la sangre y pólvora, las malas palabras, cabal seguridad e inminente peligro, retenes y atentados, vigilancia, la hipócrita aceptación de la demás gente, que por más que tratara de ignorar y no preocuparse, si llegaban a fatigarla, entonces llego la hora de ser educada e instruida en ser una esposa mafiosa -lo peor-: los protocolos y etiquetas enseñadas por viejas señoronas chapadas a la antigua. _Meses_ de sus terapias y pláticas plagadas de palabras tales como: Resignación, modales, condescendencia, aventuras, amoríos, herederos, reuniones, peligro, atentados, armas, presentación, clase, servidumbre, tradiciones, etiqueta...

Fue educada día y noche, preparándola para antes de la boda y toda su vida futura. La comitiva encargada de transformarla en lo que se supone debía ser una impecable y envidiable esposa mafiosa, había tenido la amabilidad de aconsejarle no hablar mucho ni llamar demasiado la atención durante las reuniones a las otras familias por el momento ¿Porqué? Porque las señoras no habían tenido tiempo para preparar o instruir algo decente en ella para cuando fue presentada en Sociedad. Y tuvieron la delicadeza de aliviar a la joven alegando que su futuro marido tenía una gran presencia y encanto que compensaba la de ella y todo saldría bien. Eran un pan de Dios.

Tras las debidas visitas, Kyoko fue recluida a su entrenamiento personal para ser una muñeca de porcelana: linda e intocable, una delicia a la vista; materia prima convertida en el más fino producto. Y ya que ella siempre había sido una chica de una naturaleza calmada y tranquila, sosegada y de dulces modos, había sido de la adoración de todas aquellas señoronas para convertirla en la esposa perfecta de un mafioso importante: una perfecta decoración. Alababan y confirmaban que Decimo no hubiese _errado_ tanto en sus gustos, pues veían en la nipona a alguien maleable y dócil para preparar adecuadamente. Que contemplándola con cuidado y esmero podían descubrir en ella alguien de valor y de belleza escondida. Alguien que… uhm, si podría ser útil, por así decirlo.

Claro, era lo que decían ahora ellas y demás censuradores de la chica, que por estar muy enfocados en increpar u ofenderse con ella, ellos no habían si quiera prestado atención a todas las virtudes que siempre había tenido o su notable lindeza natural ni su gracia o delicados modos ya patentes. Pero no iban a admitir en voz alta que tenían entre sus manos a una pequeña joya, valiosa por su rareza entre su mundo.

Dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su propio reto nupcial, Kyoko nunca había sido de palabras fuertes o gestos hoscos, pero si estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba, el ser honesta, aunque fueran comentarios dificultosos pero lejos de malicia y con el fin de ayudar. Sin embargo, ahora le enseñaban a no abrir la boca, solo sonreír y a asentir. Quizás fuera _la_ Doña de Vongola, pero su palabra podría valer menos que la de quién lavaba la vajilla en las cocinas.

Eso es lo que concluía con todas esas clases e ideas rústicas que le querían meter en su cabeza. Cuando menos ya había aprendido a ser complaciente (o fingir) y sonreír ante cualquier cosa, aceptar sin rechistar. Lo había puesto en práctica con todas estas antiguas burguesas sin que sospecharan que se jactaban de un buen trabajo con ella, cuando la verdad es que a Kyoko le entraba una cosa por un oído y le salía por el otro. Ni que fuera a hacerles caso y acceder a sus verdades sin peros o actuar como le indicaban. No del todo, solo lo básico. No todo lo que decían era basura.

De todos modos Tsuna la amaba tal y como era, él no se había enamorado de una engañosa muñeca de aparador que no hacía otra cosa más que quedarse callada y agachar la cabeza a lo que él dijera.

Era curiosa tanta diferencia entre las mujeres en la mafia, pensaba: Si fuera ella la Jefa como Bianchi o Uni lo eran de sus familias, su palabra sería ley; si fuera como Lal le temerían o como Chrome, donde la respetarían. Sabía que así era la situación con todas las demás esposas o prometidas. Y al igual que Tsuna que quería cambiar ese mundo poco a poco, ella haría lo suyo. Dejaría atrás ese estereotipo de mujer linda e inútil, la que tenía que aguantarse a la voluntad de sus esposos o a sus muy frecuentes infidelidades, la única encargada de parir hijos legítimos. Pero aún estaba lejos de eso cuando aún ella misma se reprimía a las necesidades de su propio marido y aceptaba –supuestamente- toda la parafernalia de cosas que le enseñaban en sus clases de modales y costumbres.

Tenía que ser delicada y tomarse su tiempo antes de alterar a su esposo y reventar su burbuja de tranquilidad, incluso no ser descortés y en su afán fuese a dejar en mala posición el honor de Tsuna como hombre y Jefe; lo menos que necesitaban ahora fuese que lo tildarán de mandilón y blandengue, incapaz de mantener a su mujer en raya.

Parecía una tarea difícil entonces...

Y lo seguía siendo aún ahora...

Cuando tenía que llevar a practica todas sus clases teóricas. Y aún así eso no la preparo para otras situaciones que después aparecieron.

Pero aún así ¿Cuando llego realmente a amarlo?

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Ciao.


End file.
